Blind
by Shiroflame
Summary: Wasn't it obvious? Couldn't he come back? Was he blinded by hate? Didn't he know she actually left only because he knew he wanted to be happy? And now there was this party and all she could think of was him... the one she left because she loved him... Sasuke


ONE SHOT

Kinda bad sorry T^T R&R plz

Shiroflame~

She walked down the road in her midnight blue dress. Her hair and all sorts of ornaments in it with her light lip gloss and her matching wedges Hinata Hyuga actually felt pretty and like she was the only girl alive. 6 years. 6 long years she had cried herself to sleep, looked in the mirror and cursed, hated her father for ruining her life, and FINALLY she had put Sasuke at the back of her mind. No she can't forget him he was the one she loved but she wanted to move on she was going to meet Naruto and go to Ino's party and THAT'S THAT! She saw Naruto redoing his tie and mumbling to himself. Naruto smiled his famous smile but Hinata looked away. 'it's so different from Sasuke's." but she stopped herself and told herself she was going to enjoy the night. Naruto offered her his arm and she took it in her own but she wasn't aware of the shadow behind her.

Sasuke

After 6 long years he came back… he moved into the apartment and settled down. He was taking a walk when he looked at Hinata. He curled his hands into fist. She had left him he thought bitterly. And now she's arm in arm with that blonde bastard. Ohh he was going to make her pay!

Hinata loved the party Naruto liked to dance talk and hang around with friends. But it was well past 9 already. Hinata went to get a drink but when she came back she couldn't find Naruto she waited patiently thinking he went to the bathroom.

Sakura had gotten back from her mission to find out there was a party! Typical of Ino to throw a party without her. She was frustrated the hotty Neji was on a mission and Sai refused to come to the party! She smiled Naruto came with Hinata huh? Well Naruto would fall for her… NOW

Hinata looked over. Blonde hair? Pink hair? Was that Naruto? No way! He was locking lips with Sakura! Hinata ran away from the house and towards her house. She hated it! Every time she thought she could fall in love and there! He was right out of her grasp. She had salty tears slipping down her face she turned into an alley and 5 heads turned. She gasped wrong alley she was about to back away when she was wrestled into a corner she yelled and screamed but nobody was there. Suddenly a man walked up he had greasy hair and a square face Hinata looked away in disgust. Suddenly she felt something cold slip under her dress. It was a hand she squeaked she struggled but his hold on her waist got tighter. His hand was under her dress and going slowly up her thigh his fingers reached her lacy underwear and his cold breath was tickling her ear. She wanted to scream but fear wouldn't allow her voice to work. she finally said something "Stop… stop…" he smiled showing crocked teeth. "is this the first time lady?" he asked and she nodded vigorously he smiled even wider "Then no I refuse!" Hinata whimpered. Suddenly the thug felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around a WAM got hit in the face. Blood on his right hand her hero stood in front of her she couldn't see his face in the dark alley but his silhouette showed a well fitted man. The other thugs ran like their lives depended on it…( wait their lives DID depend on it…) she thanked him and he just nodded about to walk away but noticed that she was following him

"Don't follow me." He mumbled

Hinata looked at the figure … his voice sounded so familiar she grabbed his hand

"What's your name?"

No answer

"Excuse me?"

Silence

He looked at her under the light and she gasped

"Sasuke!" she yelled

He turned and was about to leave when she called

"Sasuke, wait listen to me."

He stopped he didn't turn around and replied

"No. Go to that blonde bastard and ask for help." He was about to walk away when he heard sobbing

He turned and glared at her "DON'T SOB IDIOT! In case you forgot a YOU LEFT ME BITCH!" he yelled

She sobbed harder and he couldn't take it anymore he ran. He ran home and curled into bed tossing and turning but refusing to get up and find her.

Neji heard to sobbing of her beloved sister.

He was going to beat the shit out of whoever made her cry like this. He walked in and saw her. She was a mess her puffy eyes and runny nose, wrinkled dress, messy hair, tissues everywhere, and the deep sadness in her heart. He hugged her and shushed her and made her talk to him. She spilled everything from what happened at the party to the thugs to Sasuke. Neji's to do list just got longer

Beat Naruto unconscious

Find the thug and kill him

Find Sasuke and torture him for what he did.

He sighed and finally when she calmed down he went to go find Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha tossed and turned in his bed unable to get to sleep

'Did she regret leaving him? Did she want him back?' thousands of questions raced through his mind then he heard a knock. He groaned he really did not want to see Hinata right now. But to his surprise he heard a male's voice

"OPEN UP BASTARD!"

Sasuke was not in a mood to be messed with he ran to the door and threw it open just to get face to face with a very pissed Neji. He grabbed his collar and growled

"Listen bastard I don't know why the hell you won't listen to Hinata. You don't want to face her fine you think she's a bitch for leaving fine but LISTEN to me. She left for one reason. So you could be happy. Hisashi my uncle swore that if you were to get married to her or be in a relationship with her then he would torture you in the worst way possible until you were BEGGING to leave. Hinata didn't want that idiot."

Sasuke was confused. Then he understood and got mad "Why didn't she say so? She made me hate her!"

Neji rolled his eyes

"Of course she wants you to hate her! She thought it would be easier for you to move on and forget her if you hated her!"

Sasuke finally realized what he had done. He ran for it. He ran not away but TO Hinata. He found her sitting on her window in a white dress tears slipping down her eyes.

He jumped onto the windows and appeared in front of her before she can do anything he hugged her she was about to push him off when he heard something that almost made her faint Sasuke Uchiha was sobbing. "I'm so sorry I was just so mad… Hinata… I love you and …. I missed you and all this time I hoped that you would come back… all 6 years I spent thinking of you… but when I saw you with Naruto… I lost it I'm sorry." Hinata placed her hand on his back and neck. She rubbed his tears with her thumbs and sniffled "I love you too. All these 6 years I looked at the mirror and cursed myself for letting you go. I despised my dad, cried myself to sleep, and REGRETTED EVERYTHING." Sasuke kissed her. Right then and there he had wanted to do that for 6 years. He wouldn't break the kiss until his lungs exploded. And Hinata hugged him. "Don't leave…" Sasuke placed his forehead on hers and smiled "I love you and I was blind to not see that you loved me back…" he hugged her and didn't let go until morning.

Yeah yeah sorry

I got lazy at the end

And this was rushed sorry!


End file.
